The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-6’ and more particularly to a grapevine which produces a large, red-colored nearly seedless grape which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment during the fourth week of July to the first week of August in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention most closely resembles ‘Flame Seedless’ (unpatented) but it produces a larger grape that is very sweet, has excellent flavor, and matures approximately two weeks later.